


One Show Blunder

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8daysofaxel, Gen, This is post DDD - pre KH3, Training, it's basically Lea doing his damnedest to figure out this whole keyblade nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Lea has some keyblade summoning troubles so asks the only person he thinks won't laugh at him to help him out.





	One Show Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> #8DaysofAxel (2019) | iv: Chakrams | Keyblade  
> [#8DaysofAxel Site](https://sites.google.com/view/8daysofaxel)
> 
> This is a really smol snippet of a larger idea I had but just didn't have the time to fully flesh it out. I like it though so I hope to either re-write it in the future or really expand on Lea's experiences ''dual'' wielding haha
> 
> I'm sorry for any errors, thank you for reading!

“Axel… why are we out here again?” 

Lea watched as Sora rubbed his eyes for the umpteenth time since he dragged him out of bed and onto the training field that Yen Sid had hidden behind the tower. Yeah, he got it, he was sleepy but so was he and this was important. 

Not that he had told Sora that, simply that he just needed his help outside. Lea still hadn’t broken his distrust of the walls having ears that he had instilled in him within The Castle That Never Was. He’d work on that next. 

“‘Cause, I need help summoning my keyblade.” Lea said casually, even as he glanced away to hide the heat he felt rising in his face. 

“I thought you knew how to do it…?” Sora’s yawn had Lea pursing his lips. Didn’t he know how important this was? How embarrassing it was to just be a one show blunder? Not everyone could be like Sora or the others and just whip it out no problem.  

“Yeah, well, kind of. I’m having a different issue.” 

At Sora’s confused expression, Lea choked back his embarrassment (boy, having feelings back was so fun), and shut his eyes. Clearing his mind, Lea tried to summon his keyblade the same way that he had in Yen Sid’s office. 

“Woah--” The weight in his hands and Sora’s exclamation told him he saw what the issue was now. Lea opened his eyes and raised his chakrams up, huffing. 

“Great job Axel, didn’t think you could still summon those! I bet Master Yen Sid will be--” Another yawn broke through his sentence and Lea just stared at Sora, slightly dumbfounded. 

Talk about dense. Maybe he should’ve woken up Riku like he had thought about doing. 

“No, Sora,” Lea raised the chakrams, shaking them slightly before dropping them to the ground. One clattered away while the other got stuck by one of the points edging it. “The problem is that I  _ can _ summon them. I should be summoning my keyblade, otherwise what’s the point of me being Mr. Dark Rescue if I can’t…  _ dark rescue? _ ” 

“Well, I dunno how to help Axel, I’ve never had to use anything  _ but _ the keyblade-- Hey!” Lea perked up, wondering what made Sora’s eyes so bright. 

“What if you try to do what you did in Yen Sid’s office?” Lea could’ve groaned as he watched Sora mimic his wrist flicking motion. Sora’s own keyblade appeared in his hand and after he pointed it towards him, Lea got an idea. 

“Sora, attack me.” 

“What? No way!” 

“Yeah, maybe that’ll help-- and you can’t hold back, make it real--” Lea could read Sora’s expression like a book. He watched as he struggles to figure out how to decline, likely worried about hurting him or whatever noble notion he had. Then it shifted to a reluctant acceptance and Lea willed his chakrams away. 

“Wait, you want me to attack you without any weapons, Axel I do--” 

“Sora, just do it, I can take the hit. If you can even land it.” Smug certainty entered his voice and he watched as Sora did exactly as he had wanted: braced himself to attack. Boy sure was easy to rile up. 

He was also easy to predict. Sora lunged at him and Lea darted to the side, swiftly moving out of his way as he tried to predict his next step. He assumed he would need to feel like he’s in some kind of danger, or be too distracted to think too hard on summoning the keyblade. 

At least, that was his theory. He didn’t like that this was what it took, but it was a step towards figuring out just how to summon it and it alone for the moment. 

Lea ducked as Sora’s keyblade came swishing through the air towards him, running and rolling away. Before he could turn to face him, he watched as Sora suddenly darted forward faster than he could react. He threw his arm up the block his head from the hit, his other arm crumpling under him from the awkward movement. 

As he fell, a hefty weight formed in his hand and the sound of clanging metal rang out across the field. Lea was driven further against the ground from the impact and it took him a moment to realize that Sora’s attacks stop. As he looked to see why, the vibrant glow of his keyblade caught his eye. 

“I knew it!” Lea exclaimed, adjusting himself to sit, his grin matching the one on Sora’s face. “Thanks Sora, ya really helped me test this out. Y’know I was kind of worried th--” Lea stopped before he expressed his fears that summoning it was a one time thing, his emotions getting the better of his brain. 

Lea took a second to marvel at it, still unsure how to summon it or differentiate between calling it or his chakrams. Still, he was pleased with the thought that it was out to save him and if he was being honest with himself-- that he could use both his weapons. Maybe that would give him an extra edge once he got past the confusion of the two. 

“Thanks Sora, hey, ya mind training with me some more? I really want to g--” Lea looked up with a grin to see the boy trying to sneak off back to the tower  in the early morning light. 

“Hey wait, no come back--! Sora, c’mon, I gott--!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
